Lorenzo St. John
Lorenzo, bardziej znany jako Enzo, to charyzmatyczna, lecz udręczona postać z przeszłości Damona. Po ponad pięćdziesięciu latach w ośrodku Augustine, odzyskuje wolność i spotyka dawnego przyjaciela Damona, którego obarcza za wiele lat cierpienia. Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|Lorenzo w celi.Enzo zostaje pojmany tuż po opuszczeniu Europy Wschodniej w czasie II Wojny Światowej przez dr. Whitmore'a. Przez dziesięć lat musiał znosić tortury, jakie serwował mu doktor. Pewnego dnia Damon Salvatore zostaje uwięziony w instytucie z powodu Josepha Salvatore, który "sprzedaje" wampira w zamian za pieniądze. W więzieniu Lorenzo zaprzyjaźnia się z Damonem - rozmawiają o swojej przeszłości i przyszłości. Kiedy Enzo i Salvatore są u kresu wytrzymałości, planują ucieczkę. Jeden z nich będzie pił codzienną porcję krwi drugiego przez cały rok, tak aby podczas pokazu doktora mógł uciec i uwolnić przyjaciela. Ten, który wygra w papier, kamień, nożyce będzie odpowiadał za ich wydostanie. Szczęście sprzyjało Damonowi. Podczas imprezy z okazji Sylwestra w Whitmore, Salvatore uwalnia się z łańcuchów, po czym wydłubuje oczy jegothumb|Damon zostawia Lorenzo podczas pożaru. oprawcy - doktorowi Whitmore. Żądny zemsty wampir zabija wszystkich, niechcący powodując pożar. Lorenzo przez cały czas tkwi w klatce i niecierpliwi się. W końcu Damon podbiega do klatki, z zamiarem uwolnienia przyjaciela. Jego wysiłki spełzają na niczym, ponieważ pręty nasączone są werbeną. Po kilku bezskutecznych próbach, Salavtore przeprasza Enzo, wyłącza swoje emocje i odchodzi, zostawiając Lorenzo na pewną śmierć. Sezon 5 W I Know What You Did Last Summer, wygłodniały Lorenzo goni Megan King przez dom Whitmore, atakuje ją, po czym wyrzuca z okna drugiego piętra. Wes Maxfield podpisuje akt zgonu, na którym pisze, że było to samobójstwo, aby ukryć atak wampira Augustine. W Handle with Care, Dr. Maxfield pod przymusem wyjawia Caroline, że Augustine ma wampira i to on (Enzo) odpowiada za śmierć Megan. W The Cell okazuje się, że Lorenzo przeżył pożar - jeden z naukowców, którzy przeżyli thumb|Enzo poznaje Elenę.wyciągnął go z klatki, aby nadal mieć obiekt do badań. Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Eleną, przedstawia się jako "12144", po czym mówi, że nazywa się Enzo, po czym odwraca się i cicho nuci jakąś piosenkę. Gilbert patrzy na niego w szoku, ponieważ według opowieści Damona wampir nie powinien żyć. Można przypuszczać, że determinacja Lorenzo do ucieczki z ośrodka powoli zaczyna zanikać, a on sam nie wierzy, że kiedykolwiek może jeszcze zaznać wolności. W Fifty Shades of Grayson, Enzo zostaje ocucony przez dr. Maxfielda, który mówi, iż daje mu jednodniową przepustkę i że ma chyba jakieś niedokończone sprawy z Damonem Salvatore. Wes wstrzyka mu truciznę, która ma być polisą ubezpieczeniową, że wampir do niego wróci - inaczej krew krążąca w jego ciele zatrzyma się. Zadaniem thumb|left|Lorenzo powraca.Lorenzo jest rozproszenie uwagi Damona i Stefana oraz jego własna zemsta na starszym Salvatorze. Gdy Stefan, Aaron i Damon wchodzą do sali, w której miał być Wes, widzą tylko Enzo, beztrosko siedzącego na jednym z krzeseł. Kiedy Aaron pyta, czy ktoś mógłby mu to wyjaśnić, Lorenzo mówi, że czekał na opowiedzenie swojej historii siedemdziesiąt lat. W trakcie jej przedstawiania, Stefan i Damon zaczynają rozmawiać o telefonie od Wesa, co tak denerwuje Enzo, że wyrywa przyklejone do ziemi krzesło i ciska nim przed siebie. Gdy kończy swoją opowieść, mówi, że idzie zwilżyć gardło i zaraz wraca. Po powrocie Stefan, Damon i Aaron chcą wykonać ich plan B, jednak Enzo mówi, że starszy Salvatore musi zostać, ponieważ zna wszystkie jego sekrety. Damon proponuje thumb|Enzo budzi się w laboratorium akademickim.Lorenzo, żeby się pogodzili, znaleźli Elenę i razem zabili Wesa, jednak Enzo wyrzuca go przez okno. Przez pewien czas biją się, jednak trucizna w organiźmie Lorenzo zatrzymuje jego serce. Damon ratuje go, podając mu antidotum, które znajduje w akademickim laboratorium Maxfilda. Starszy Salvatore wyjawia mu dlaczego go zostawił, jak się czuł i czy kiedykolwiek o tym myślał. Lorenzo nie wybacza Damonowi pozostawienia go w ośrodku Augustine, zamiast tego zarzuca mu, że był, jest i na zawsze będzie potworem. W The Devil Inside, Enzo...(CDN). W Total Eclipse of the Heart, Enzo pojawia się podczas rozmowy braci Salvatore na temat zachowania Damona. Ucinają sobie krótką pogawędkę, w której Lorenzo m. in. wypytuje Stefana o Wesa Maxfielda, mówiąc, że jest on kolejny na liście do zlikwidowania. Później Enzo wraz z Damonem idą do piwnicy, w której przetrzymują dyrektorkę Whitmore College, Diane Freeman. Kobieta, prosi, aby ją wypuścili, jednak wampiry są nieugięte. Nawet, gdy mówi, iż ma dwójkę dzieci, oni nie zmieniają zdania. Oskarżają ją o zatuszowanie morderstwa na terenie kampusu, thumb|left|Enzo i Damon nad Dianą.ale Diane nie przyznaje się do tego. Dopiero pod przymusem hipnozy Damona wyjawia prawdę. Gdy mężczyźni dowiadują się, że werbena nie krąży już w organizmie Freeman, wypytują ją o Wesa. Okazuje się, że kobieta nie ma zielonego pojęcia, gdzie jest Maxfield, ponieważ nie ma od niego wieści od dłuższego czasu. Damon z udawanym smutkiem oznajmia, że to wielka szkoda, bo sprawi to, że umrze. Enzo jednym ruchem skręca jej kark. Po tym wydarzeniu Lorenzo wybiera się do lasu, aby zakopać tam zwłoki ofiary. Nieoczekiwanie pojawia się tam młodszy brat Damona, Stefan. Przez dłuższą chwilę rozmawiają, ale kończy się na tym, że Stefan grozi Enzo, aby wyniósł się z miasta i więcej nie pokazywał - inaczej Salvatore go zabije. Lorenzo wyśmiewa go, jednak po chwili Stefan przygniata go do ziemi. Ostatecznie chłopak zostawia leżącego Enzo. Później Enzo wchodzi w korytarz, na którym rozmawiają Bonnie, Jeremy i Damon. Mówi Bennett kim jest, po czym w drastyczny sposób zmusza ją, aby zgodziła się im pomóc. Chłopak porywa przyrodniego brata Eleny, który ma być ich thumb|Lorenzo w lesie.zabezpieczeniem. W czasie kiedy Bonnie pomaga młodej czarownicy Liv wykonać zaklęcie, Enzo telefonuje do Damona i straszy dziewczyny, że Jeremy będzie za chwilę martwy. Lorenzo rozmawia z zakładnikiem, po czym zakłada mu worek foliowy na głowę, aby go udusić. W tej samej chwili do pokoju wpada Stefan i Katherine. Salvatore rzuca się na przyjaciela swojego brata, po czym trwają w zaciętej bójce. Nagle Enzo odrywa ostry odłamek drewna i rzuca nim w plecy Katherine, której jakoś udaje się uratować Jeremy'ego. Gdy przychodzi Damon, Lorenzo jak gdyby nigdy nic wstaje z podłogi, otrzepuje spodnie, klepie Stefana w ramię i mówi Damonowi, że ominęła go cała zabawa, po czym wychodzą. Potem Salvatore i Lorezno jadą do Richmond, gdzie ukrywa się Wes. Na miejscu czeka ich niespodzianka, ponieważ doktor nie jest sam. Otaczają go Podróżnicy, wypowiadający jakieś zaklęcia. Po chwili wampiry są obezwładnione, a Maxfield wstrzyka mu tajemniczą substancję. Po obudzeniu się, Damon opowiada Enzo, że szalony doktorek wstrzyknął mu do żył substancję, która sprawia, że wampiry zaczynają żywić się tylko i wyłącznie wampirami. W No Exit, Enzo... Wygląd Enzo jest przystojnym wampirem o południowej urodzie. Jest dość wysoki, i mimo thumb|Lorenzo.wielu lat tortur, dobrze zbudowany. Ma brązowe włosy i oczy w tym samym kolorze. Osobowość Lorenzo ma bardzo charyzmatyczną osobowość, przed uwięzieniem w ośrodku Augustine, wampir prowadził satysfakcjonujące go życie. Rzeczą utrzymującą go przy zdrowych zmysłach jest nadzieja na odzyskanie wolności. Enzo obiecuje sobie, że jeśli odzyska wolność to zemści się na Augustine. Gdy Elena poznaje Enzo, można stwierdzić, że wampir oszalał. Jednak podczas rozmowy z Damonem, Stefanem i Aaronem wychodzi na jaw, że wampir dalej ma zdrowe zmysły, tylko jest trochę przewrażliwiony na punkcie tego, ile lat przesiedział w celi. Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością.thumb|Enzo wyrywa przyklejone do ziemi krzesło. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami własnymi oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena' - po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to skóra zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. Wystąpienia *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' Relacje Damon Salvatore thumb|Enzo i Damon podczas pokazu w ośrodku Augustine.Gdy Enzo poznaje Damona ich relacje stają się bardzo przyjacielskie. Obaj spędzają wiele czasu na rozmowach o ich życiu przed uwięzieniem w ośrodku Augustine. Po pewnym czasie zostają przyjaciółmi i przyrzekają sobie nawzajem, że zemszczą się na ich oprawcach. Podczas ich ucieczki Salvatore nie jest w stanie uwolnić Enzo z klatki, jednak ten uważa, że Damon wykorzystał go i zostawił na pastwę losu. Kiedy po latach, dawni przyjaciele spotykają się, Enzo wypomina wszystko Damonowi. Uważa go za potwora, i chociaż Salvatore mówi mu, że w chwili ich ostatniego spotkania wyłączył emocje, Enzo nie zmienia swojej opinii i odchodzi. Z czasem wampir dowiaduje się, że Damon nie zaniechał swojej zemsty na rodzinie Whitmore i wybacza byłemu przyjacielowi. Ich głównym celem jest wybicie ostatniego z Augustine - Wesa Maxfielda. Enzo zostaje z Damonem, aż do momentu, kiedy Salvatore omal nie urywa mu głowy przez wirus, który wstrzyknął mu Wes. Ostatecznie to Salvatore zabija Maxfielda. Ciekawostki *Według spoilerów będzie miał znaczący wpływ na sezon 5. *Był żołnierzem podczas II Wojny Światowej. *Jego numer, jako obiekt badań wampirów Augustine to 12144. *On i Damon byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. *Elena przed Damonem dowiedziała się, że Enzo żyje. *To on zabił Megan King. Galeria Damon-and-enzo.jpg Lorenzo.jpg Enzo.jpg Tumblr mxrqdzefHw1rkip0do1 500.jpg Enzoewr.jpg 1499489 662766580440595 858386865 n.jpg Enzo 345.gif Lorenzo 456.gif Lorenzo 56874.gif Lorenzo poznaje Elenę.gif lorenzo.gif 640px-Damonenzo7.jpg 5x09enzoguy.jpg Devil04.jpg Enzo45642d.jpg Devil05.jpg Enzo45642.jpg Enzorg.png Denzo.png Lorenzo IV.gif Enzo VIII.jpg Enzo I.gif Bon & Enzo.gif Bonzo.gif Denzo I.gif Enzo 5x13.gif Enzo II.gif Enzo III.png Enzo IV.gif Enzo IX.gif Enzo V.gif Enzo VI.gif Enzo VI.jpg Enzo VII.jpg Lorenzo I.gif Lorenzo II.gif Lorenzo III.gif Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Damona Salvatore